I Owe You My Joy
by ObeyYourHeart
Summary: 'I don't know how I never realised it.' 'Realised what' 'Just how in love with him you are, how in love you were the day you met and how that grew and grew as time passed. You're in love with the Phantom, Christine, not me, and you deserve to be with him for the remainder of your lives, and I'm not going to stop you.' Set after the song Love Never Dies, being nice to Raoul!


**Hello! I haven't posted in a while but while watching LND at 1am inspiration struck! This is intended as a oneshot but if people would like I would happily carry it on for you - let me know in the reviews! I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

They sat at the end of the pier, feet hanging over the side and swinging lazily back and forth in a childlike manner. Unspoken words hung in the air as the couple realised that they may never see each other again, understanding that it was what needed to be done. She had never really loved him, tempted by the promise of stability and protection all those years ago that had never been delivered, and her life had been tinged with the regret she had carried with her for the last ten years.

Even now, at Coney Island, sat apart from the bright lights and bustling of the town, they didn't feel the connection they once had. Raoul no longer understood his wife, and Christine no longer understood her husband. They'd changed after all these years, and after the events that had passed they realised that going their separate ways would result in happiness for them both.

'You'll be okay in France without us, won't you?'

'I'll adjust, it'll take time and patience but I can do it, it will give me an opportunity to change the routine I've been stuck in for all these years and maybe, just maybe, I can be the man I once was.'

'I hope everything works out for you Raoul, I truly do.'

'I want exactly that for you too Christine. Just promise me I can continue to write to you? And to Gustave of course, I know I am not his father, but he has been in my life for ten years and I couldn't lose that connection.'

'I promise you that, it's the least I can do.'

A smile was exchanged and the pair leaned in to each other, silently reminiscing about the happier times they'd shared. Christine knew that moving to a new country with her young son was a daunting challenge, but with the support of the people here she knew she was ready. She has every reason to be here and clinging to her old life would rid her of her chance of happiness with the one man she had been in love with since the day he brought himself to her as an angel from above. Every lie and manipulation was in the past and she was confident in the ability the two of them had to move on with their lives together. Christine turned to glance over her shoulder, where the world famous phantom, her Erik, was waiting patiently for the husband and wife to say their farewells, his hand gently resting on Gustave's shoulder. She caught the small smile her threw her, and she wasn't the only one.

'I don't know how I never realised it.'

'Realised what?'

'Just how in love with him you are, how in love you were the day you met and how that grew and grew as time passed. You're in love with the Phantom, Christine, not me, and you deserve to be with him for the remainder of your lives, and I'm not going to stop you.'

Raoul stood, holding his hand out to help Christine up, using the opportunity to pull her close and giving her the last hug he could, wanting this one extra memory before he left her here forever. When they parted, he placed a small kiss on her cheek before offering his arm to walk her up the pier to meet her true family. Even though he could cope with the comfort that Christine being happy brought to him, he felt undeniably sad to be losing to two people he'd called his wife and son for the last ten years. They had been a major part of his life but he couldn't prevent them from doing what they needed for the sake of his own selfish thoughts. No, he needed to perform this one selfless act to give him the hope they he could one day be the man he once was, and not the gambling alcoholic he had unintentionally become.

As they approached where Gustave and Erik stood, he stepped away from Christine, allowing her new partner to slip a gentle hand around her waist and pull her close, whispering a small 'I love you' in to her ear. Raoul knelt down, face to face with the boy he had believed to be his child for ten years. He placed a small kiss on the boys forehead before speaking to him.

'One day I will see your name on posters around the world as you play your music for everyone to hear, all those beautiful compositions of yours and the many more to come as your father teaches you all that he knows. I hope you will let me attend a performance of yours, because I would be honoured to listen to the genius that is your playing again some day.'

Erik watched as Raoul stood, walking away from the trio and casting them a wave as he stepped in to the carriage. He had hated the man for many years, but couldn't deny the dignified way he had parted with Christine and Gustave, ending on a happy memory and not one of anger. Using his free hand, he gently pulled the boy towards him and his mother, cuddling him against the two. He looked down at the two beautiful people he held in his arms. His family. Erik had never been so happy and he had to admit that the owed this second chance at joy to a single person - Raoul.


End file.
